


Treasure

by SailorChibi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Established Relationship, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Jarvis lives, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nicknames, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rimming, Shy Tony - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Virgin Tony, basically that trope where virgin tony has really good sex with a lover, because why not, but with t'challa, embarrassed tony, names of endearments, no spoilers tho, t'challa spoils tony, top t'challa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not funny," Tony huffed, finally breaking the kiss. "I might be a virgin, but you don't have to treat me like I'm going to break."</p><p>"I'm not. I know exactly how strong you are. I also know that you are my greatest treasure,"T'Challa murmured. "You are the most valuable thing in the world to me. So yes, I will be treating you with delicate hands, because that is what you deserve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kigichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigichi/gifts).



> Even though this is a week early, happy birthday [Kichigi](http://kigichi.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Also yes, Tony totally installed JARVIS in the Wakandan palace.

"I can do this. I can _do_ this. I can do this, right, JARVIS?"

"Yes Sir."

"Right." Tony forced a confident smile, nodded at the mirror and turned to reach for the door. He wrapped his fingers around the knob, but couldn't bring himself to actually twist it. Several quiet seconds ticked by while he stared down at his hand.

"Sir?" JARVIS prompted, breaking the spell.

"I am so pathetic," Tony groaned, falling against the door in complete despair. 

He couldn't do this.

Things had been going _so well_ between him and T'Challa. Like, surprisingly well. After a slightly rocky start - because both of them were incredibly busy men with a lot of demands on their time, and that meant it was difficult to find five minutes to spend together, never mind a whole night - Tony would go so far as to say that their relationship was something serious. He could look at T'Challa and picture some kind of future for them, though they'd never discussed it.

They also hadn't talked about taking things to the next level, but Tony knew it was coming. Of course it was. It was the logical next step, especially since they'd just had a very romantic dinner to celebrate their six month anniversary. And it wasn't like he didn't want it to happen. T'Challa had starred in more than one jerk off fantasy since Tony had first met the guy years ago; he was looking forward to getting T'Challa undressed, seeing him naked for the first time and then having some fun.

Except...

"Shit," Tony muttered, sinking down onto the floor and letting his head fall back with a thump.

See, he'd meant to bring this up to T'Challa somewhere around their third date. Except one thing led to another, doombots attacked, and the conversation just never happened. It was easier to push it off and pretend that he was never going to have to admit it. Ever.

And technically, he didn't _have_ to say anything. It was Tony's business. But he also knew that, no matter how understand T'Challa was, he'd still be a little upset and disappointed if Tony didn't tell him beforehand. That was just the kind of amazing, sappy guy that T'Challa was was.

Right now, Tony kind of wished he could be a little less amazing.

"Tony?" T'Challa knocked on the door. "I heard a thump. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I dropped something," Tony lied, scrambling to his feet and opened the door.

T'Challa smiled at him, and immediately Tony found himself smiling back. He took a step forward, loving the way that T'Challa's arms lifted automatically. Never in his life had he had someone who was so willing to give him affection (and unconditional affection, at that, which was still something he had a hard time wrapping his head around), and Tony soaked it up like a sponge.

"Are you ready for dessert?" T'Challa asked, lips brushing the top of Tony's head. "I asked the chef to make us something special. She promised that you would love it."

"Um... I need to tell you something first," Tony said slowly. He tightened his grip when T'Challa made to take a step back; he couldn't say it while looking T'Challa in the face. It was too embarrassing.

"Okay," T'Challa said, clearly confused. "I'm listening."

"I..." Tony trailed off.

He licked his lips and tried again. "I'm a -"

Shit. He couldn't do it. Couldn't say it.

"The thing is, I -"

He squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm a..."

The silence lengthened, until T'Challa broke it. "Tony, you know you can tell me anything -"

"I'm a virgin!"

The words came out much louder than Tony intended; thank god for the excellent soundproofing in the palace, or that information would've gone a lot further than he wanted. The last thing he needed was Clint or Bucky finding out. He kept his eyes closed, locking his trembling hands in the back of T'Challa's suit jacket, and let the words just spill out.

"I guess it started after I graduated from MIT. I was so much younger than everyone there that no one would touch me. Statutory rape and all, and also Rhodey was too protective, but he couldn't stop me from spinning stories. No one really knows what goes on at those parties what with all of the alcohol and drugs, and I was Howard Stark's kid, young and rich, and why wouldn't they believe me?

"But afterwards... there was this girl, she was drunk and cute, and I was drunk, and she came home with me but she passed out. I put her into bed in a guest room and let her sleep it off. I guess she was embarrassed or something because she told everyone she'd slept with me."

His grip got a little tighter, remembering how Stane had come in the next morning after her story hit the papers and clapped him on the back hard enough to bruise. Proud of him for finally becoming a man. The truth had turned to ash in Tony's mouth, and he couldn't say a damn thing. Couldn't admit that he was still a virgin, when even Howard looked at him differently.

"It just... just kept happening. Well, I was a major partier. So I guess it's not surprising that every girl I came into contact with was drunk or high. Of course, none of them wanted to admit that she was the girl who got passed over by Tony Stark. They all lied. My reputation just built from there."

It was impossible to tell how T'Challa was reacting to the news. Tony desperately wanted to know, but couldn't bring himself to look.

"It's not like I didn't want it. I did. I just - I don't know. Built it up in my head, I guess. Wanted it to mean something. The sex tapes and photos are all falsified. It's _all_ a big lie. I've never even done it with Pepper. She wanted to, but I was so fucked up after Afghanistan that I couldn't. She just chalked it up to trauma. I didn't tell her the truth. I - I'm sorry."

Finally, T'Challa spoke. "What are you apologizing?"

"I - what?" Tony blinked and pulled back, finally getting a look at T'Challa's face. He wasn't expecting the kind smile waiting for him and spoke unthinkingly. "Because I'm a 45-year-old virgin and you were probably expecting something amazing and instead you're getting me and I should have told you this a long time ago and I understand if you've changed your mind about us and would rather date someone else." He sucked in a huge breath, panting a little.

"Kitten." T'Challa broke the hug, but took Tony's hand. He led Tony to the bed and they both sat down. Tony couldn't help bouncing his leg nervously, fully expecting to be single within the next thirty - no, make that ten minutes.

"We can tell the press it's me, not you," he blurted out, unable to bear the silence.

"We're not breaking up, but even if we were, I would never lay the blame solely on your shoulders," said T'Challa firmly. "It doesn't matter to me that you're a virgin. I'm not dating you because of or in spite of your sexual experience - or lack thereof. I told you when we first began dating that your past didn't bother me, and I meant it. I still do." He squeezed Tony's hand.

Tony stared down at their joined hands, hardly daring to hope that maybe he wasn't going to lose the most important person in his life. "You're not mad I didn't tell you sooner?"

"Of course not. The information was yours to divulge when you were ready. I am grateful, and honored, that you decided to tell me at all," he added. "Though it changes nothing."

"And... you're not mad because I have no practical knowledge in imparting orgasms?"

T'Challa chuckled. "Tony," he said, voice full of affection. "Everyone's body is different. What works for one person may not work for another. You know that. You could have sex with a 1,000 people and be at a loss when it comes to person 1,001."

"But I don't even have a starting point," Tony said with a huff, biting his lip. "What if... What if I'm really bad at it?"

"Then we'll just have to practice lots." T'Challa's eyes were twinkling with amusement, and he was smirking in that way that never failed to make Tony's stomach tighten with lust. For the first time, with the stress of this awful confession off his shoulders, Tony felt like he could actually do something about it. He was about to lean forward and kiss T'Challa when there was a knock on the door.

"Your highness? I have the dessert you requested."

T'Challa stood and went to the door, opening it. He accepted the covered platter but waved away the attendant, nudging the door shut with his foot. He returned to Tony's side. "Did you want to eat now? Are you hungry?"

"I am, but not for food," said Tony, and peeled his suit jacket off. It left him in just his button-up shirt and the tank top he still automatically wore underneath, even though the days where he needed to hide the light of the arc reactor were long gone. He lifted his hands to the buttons, but T'Challa stopped him.

"We don't have to do anything tonight, Tony. I'm happy with the way our relationship is."

"No, I want to. If you want to," Tony added quickly, hesitating, because the alternative - that maybe T'Challa didn't want him - hadn't occurred to him before.

"Of course I want you." T'Challa set the platter aside and returned to the bed. His movements had gained a touch of the predatory grace that he was so famous for when he donned the Black Panther uniform, and Tony swallowed. He leaned backwards as T'Challa bent over him, suddenly knowing exactly how prey felt right before it was devoured.

He lifted his head for the kiss he knew was coming, parting his lips. T'Challa's hands took over, unbuttoning his shirt, but it was hard to pay attention to that when T'Challa was kissing him like this - sweet, soft kisses that were like a promise, or maybe even a tease. Whenever Tony tried to speed up or chase T'Challa's lips, T'Challa would chuckle and keep it at exactly the same pace. He very slowly traced his tongue across Tony's lips, then went back to the teasing kisses until Tony was ready to growl in frustration.

"You're not funny," he huffed, finally breaking the kiss. "I might be a virgin, but you don't have to treat me like I'm going to break."

"I'm not. I know exactly how strong you are. I also know that you are my greatest treasure," he murmured. "You are the most valuable thing in the world to me. So yes, I will be treating you with delicate hands, because that is what you deserve."

Tony flushed. "You are way too good at being a charmer," he muttered, pretending offence rather than let T'Challa know just how much those words flustered him. Though judging by T'Challa's smile, he already knew.

"It is not charm. It's the truth," T'Challa said, but he sat back enough to allow Tony the space to pull his shirt off. Tony yanked the tank top off right after. T'Challa had never seen him bare-chested before; the arc reactor was gone, but he still didn't like showing off the mass of scars where it had been. He put a protective arm over his chest, prompting T'Challa to lift his gaze so that their eyes met.

"I don't like being touched around my chest," Tony said a little hesitantly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. If you don't want to be touched there, or anywhere else, you need only let me know," T'Challa told him. He took off his own jacket, and then his button-up shirt followed. Tony's mouth went dry as, inch by inch, that dark, toned skin was revealed to his gaze. He'd known that T'Challa was remarkably in shape, but seeing it in this context was something else entirely.

"And you?" he asked, voice hoarse. "Is there anywhere you don't...?"

"No. You can touch me anymore." T'Challa pushed him down then, against the pillows, and covered Tony's body with his own. They kissed for a while, hands roaming, and gradually Tony felt the rest of his nerves dying away. They'd done this several times before, though their hands had always stayed above the clothing and they had always stopped before it went too far. It added an extra dash of arousal to something that was familiar, and made Tony bold. He slipped his hands underneath T'Challa's pants and boxers and squeezed his ass, bucking into him for extra emphasis so that T'Challa could feel just how hard Tony already was.

T'Challa laughed into the kiss. "If you wanted me naked, you just had to ask," he teased.

"Then get naked," Tony said instantly. 

"As you wish." 

They had to separate to strip off the remainder of their clothing, much to Tony's disappointment, but it was well worth it. He'd seen Captain America naked. That was _nothing_ compared to the glory that was T'Challa. Tony stared, spell-bound, halfway through taking his own pants off. When T'Challa smiled down at him, the punch of lust was strong enough that Tony had to grab his dick to keep himself from coming way before he wanted to.

"I... you are..." he garbled, trying for words and failing.

"You are, too," T'Challa said, kneeling on the bed and helping to peel off the rest of Tony's clothing. Naked, they looked at each other.

Then Tony opened his arms, and T'Challa crawled forward.

"I want you to fuck me," Tony said, running his hands down T'Challa's back. "Is that okay?"

T'Challa made a choked sound. "Okay? Yes, Kitten, that is definitely okay."

"Well, I wouldn't want to force you," said Tony, batting his eyes innocently. T'Challa made a face at him and Tony laughed.

"When it comes to you, you never have to force me." T'Challa slapped him gently on the thigh. "Turn over."

"But I want to see you."

"It's easier to prep you this way."

Fair enough. Tony rolled over onto his belly. T'Challa gripped his thighs, urging him up onto his hands and knees so that his ass was basically in T'Challa's face. It was a little awkward. Tony stared at the hand-carved headboard, wondering if T'Challa was just like - just looking at him? Staring? He shivered when hands gripped his ass cheeks and parted them; his face grew hot as the seconds ticked by and T'Challa still didn't move.

Then something warm and wet licked Tony from perineum to crack. 

He yelped, startling, only T'Challa's hands keeping him in place. "T'Challa, what the hell -"

"Did you like it?" T'Challa asked, voice deepened to almost a growl.

"I -" Tony stopped, fingers flexing in the bed sheets. He'd seen rimming often enough in porn to know it was a thing, but he'd never been able to figure out what the appeal was behind it. "I don't know."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"... No?"

"Then shush, my darling."

Shushing was the last thing Tony felt capable of doing when T'Challa resumed. He started by licking all the way up a couple of times, then turned his focus to Tony's hole. His tongue traced the rim, teasingly flicking over the middle every two or three times. And that was fine, but then he started varying the order so that Tony didn't know exactly what was going to happen.

"Oh my god," Tony whispered to himself, shuddering all over. It felt so much better than he'd expected. It was kind of dirty, but that was just adding to the appeal. It was also hot and wet and he had to buck backwards for more, especially when T'Challa's tongue started inching into him. Tony arched his back and mewled, embarrassed by the sounds he was making but unable to keep them from slipping out.

T'Challa kept licking and nipping and sucking and driving Tony wild, until Tony was squirming and whining and trying to rut against the air. He choked on a moan when T'Challa's hand slipped around his hips and grasped his cock, giving it a couple of hard pumps.

"Ah, don't, babe, I'm gonna - " was all he managed to get out before he was coming all over the sheets. He slumped forward, arms giving out on him, ass still stuck in the air behind him.

T'Challa made an approving sound, but didn't move away. As his tongue probed deeper, Tony heard a faint clicking sound. Then cool, lubed fingers were running around his hole, still accompanied by T'Challa's tongue. Tony whimpered into his hands when the first finger slipped inside. At least T'Challa had the mercy to stay away from his prostate, because he would've been far too sensitive at the moment for that.

"Still with me?" T'Challa asked after several minutes. By that point, he'd worked two fingers into Tony and was slowly but surely driving Tony crazy again.

Tony looked over his shoulder just in time to see T'Challa wiping the drool off his chin. Somehow, it was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. "I'm gonna need you to fuck me like, immediately."

"You're not ready yet," T'Challa replied, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"I've fucked myself before. So is that a fact, or is that you wanting to be a tease?" Tony asked suspiciously.

T'Challa grinned and, in lieu of an answer, twisted and hooked his fingers just right while nudging at Tony's perineum with his thumb. Tony whimpered again at the dual shots of pleasure. He'd fingered himself plenty of times, but it was something different to have someone else doing it. He couldn't control what T'Challa was doing; he didn't know when another finger would be coming, or when he'd feel the nasty flick of a tongue against his puffy entrance, or when T'Challa would brush against his prostate. It was maddening but delicious all at the same time.

And all Tony could do was drop his head and grunt and groan as T'Challa, very slowly, worked four fingers into him. By the time he was fucking Tony with his fingers, Tony was pretty sure he was going to explode. His cock was fully hard again and he kept trying to touch himself, but T'Challa would push his hand away every time.

Finally, Tony sobbed out, "Either fuck me or let me come, because I can't fucking take this. T'Challa, _please_!"

Immediately, the fingers were gone and he was being flipped over. "I told you, you had only to ask," T'Challa said.

"Oh fuck you."

"Perhaps next time," T'Challa offered, and while Tony was trying to wrap his mind around that extraordinary invitation, T'Challa slipped a pillow under his spine and lined himself up. He made eye contact with Tony and slowly began to push in.

It wasn't painful. Tony had used dildos and vibrators before; he knew what to expect, and he breathed through it as T'Challa pushed deeper. The initial, weird stretch gave way to blunt pressure, and then he was just full. He closed his eyes to better savor the feeling, wrapping his legs around T'Challa's waist. When he looked again, T'Challa was inches away and just smiling.

"Hello," he said.

Tony smiled helplessly. "Hi."

Contrary to basically every porn movie Tony had ever seen, it was not hard or fast. T'Challa fucked him very deliberately, rocking into Tony and kissing him the whole time. Sometimes he would push in all the way and just circle his hips, until Tony was shuddering and swearing under his breath. Then he would back off, resuming the long, deep strokes that made Tony see stars. It seemed to last forward, but finally even T'Challa's composure broke. His grip tightened on Tony's hips and he began to fuck a little harder, a little deeper, staring down at Tony like Tony was the whole world.

Amongst the cries and screams that Tony couldn't control, he heard T'Challa grunt his name right before T'Challa came. Seeing the way that T'Challa's face twisted in pleasure was almost enough; Tony took his cock in hand and brought himself off the rest of the way, moaning freely.

T'Challa leaned against him as he finished, lazily kissing Tony's neck and throat. Finally, Tony shakily brought a sticky hand to his chin and tugged, silently asking for a kiss which T'Challa granted. The moment was broken when Tony's stomach rumbled.

"Um, sorry," he said, when T'Challa chuckled. "I guess I need dessert after all."

"I'll get something to clean us both off, and then we can eat." T'Challa rose from the bed, striding naked and unashamed into the bathroom. Left alone, Tony stretched, looking down his body. There were a few hickeys on his torso (he didn't even remember those happening) and a pleasant ache in his ass. T'Challa, when he returned, had some scratch marks on his upper back. 

"Guess you're rubbing off on me," Tony said, pointing out the scratch marks.

T'Challa reached for the covered platter, pulling it off to reveal melted chocolate, cream and cut-up fruit, and turned a smirk on him. "I'd love to, but we should really eat first. You'll need your energy, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
